


The smell that helps me sleep

by Jinseokkie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinseokkie/pseuds/Jinseokkie
Summary: Jinho couldn't sleep that night but he doesn't expected that Hyojong would offer him help.





	The smell that helps me sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hutastan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutastan/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> i wrote this based on that live Jinho said he likes Hyojong's smell and Caorl gave me a plot haha i should make her my assistant, shouldn't I?
> 
> Whathever, have a good reading time~

Jinho had an unstable sleep routine.

Sometimes he would close his eyes and sleep fast; there were nights when he rolled over the bed for a while and needed to count Pikachus to get to sleep, but there were times when he did not preach his eyes.

This was a night when he was sleepy but could not relax enough to sleep, so he simply stared at the ceiling in total darkness. All the other boys were already snoring and he just could not sleep too.

If he couldn't even doze off, he would have serious trouble keeping his schedule the next day and would eventually leave his friends worried. The night before, Hyunggu and Changgu had cooked his favorite food and massaged him, so he had managed to get a good night's sleep. But this time he'd given up help, after all, he was sure he could make it on his own. A big mistake.

He sighed and heard the notification noise on his cell phone, opening it to see. It was a message from Hyojong.

"Hyung, I hope you're asleep, but if you're not ... want any help?"

Jinho frowned, not understanding exactly what it would be like. But he answered.

"Actually, I can't sleep, even though I'm too tired to stay awake."

He felt silly sending the message after all, what could Hyojong do?

"I'll go quickly."

Jinho opened his mouth, looking at the screen suspiciously and surprised.

Hyojong going to help you with your insomnia? Oh, really?

He knew that the rapper could make a scandal to get in, so he went quickly to the front door, opening it as the blonde prepared to hit her.

"Dwannie, you really came." he laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I said I'd come."

They both entered quickly and went to the older man's room, turning on the light and sitting on the bed facing each other. Jinho scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable, and Hyojong kept a grin on his face.

"Hyung, I said I would help you but ... what do I do?"

Jinho laughed loudly, controlling himself then. He could not risk waking up the other boys.

"Oh... I don't know?"

But even as he said that, Jinho stepped closer and hugged the rapper, inhaling the scent on his neck. His embrace relaxed a bit as the blonde rubbed his back lightly. Then a click was made in his mind.

Days before, Jinho had done a live alone so that he could interact and give a few messages to the Universes and later, Hyojong saw that the elder had said that he liked his smell, so maybe he could use that to help him.

The rapper stepped back and lay on the edge of the bed, motioning for the boy to lie down on the side of the wall, and so he did, curious. When both were comfortable in their positions, Hyojong hugged the older one, making him sigh.

"Dwannie..."

"I hope this will help you. Now try to sleep. Otherwise, you'll be in trouble"

Jinho questioned his speech and the blonde explained about the live, taking a short laugh from him and a pat. Despite offering resistance, he ended up giving up and accepted the proposal, it might work and he needed to sleep, so he should give it a try.

They held each other for a few minutes, Hyojong stroking lightly - and unconsciously - the brown strand of hairs of his hyung and Jinho, inspiring the scent that pleased him to the skin of other's. Surprisingly, the Jo began to feel drowsy and smiled minimally, pleased that he could achieve his goal.

A few more minutes, and Hyojong could see that the older man had relaxed and slept very well. He smiled proudly of himself, and he got out of bed with all the care he had taken and turned off the lights as he left the room, happy that he had been useful and wondering if he should go there more often so Jo could rest better.


End file.
